


Broad View

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 康纳真的很喜欢海尔森公寓里的落地窗。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Broad View

**Author's Note:**

> 列表老师点的梗，落地窗play，大约5K  
> 标题是瞎取的

今年的暴风雪是百年难得一见，但是说实在的，这并没有对纽约市的交通造成什么影响。因为疫情的缘故，街上人流稀少——至少在康纳看来是这样的，他趴那扇落地窗前紧紧皱着眉头，看着下面的车灯闪烁。海尔森倒也没管他，就是一昧的擦着自己的玻璃杯，再把它们一个个的放回橱柜里去。康纳看久了也觉得有些腻了，便离开窗边重新躺回那张沙发上，手里握着遥控器，漫无目的的一个一个切换频道，终于在某档纪录片面前停下，但是眼睛也始终没有盯着电视屏幕超过5秒。海尔森这才发现康纳一直在盯着他看，而他还正在擦拭最后一个玻璃杯。  
“父亲。”他的儿子喊到。  
“是的，康纳？”他选择了回复，顺带把最后一个玻璃杯放进柜子里，随后关上了柜门。“有什么我能帮你的？”  
“没什么。”康纳终于收回了他的目光，“真是不清楚你一直在那里擦这些杯子到底有什么用。”  
“起码比你无所事事的瘫坐在沙发上强。”海尔森对着他翻了个白眼，“如果你真的觉得无聊，那就找点事干，儿子。”  
“我真的尽力了，但是答案是，没有。”康纳在沙发上翻了个身，抱着的抱枕被他放回了原位，“或许你能教我点方法？”  
“精力旺盛的年轻人。”海尔森笑着摇了摇头，“或许你会想喝点红茶？”  
“得了，父亲，那玩意儿可能只有你喜欢了。”  
“那就不要咨询我，儿子，否则我就给你的答案始终如一。”  
“你的意思是你只会泡红茶吗，父亲？”康纳揉了揉他的肚子，“我现在可有些饿了。”  
啊，不愉快的地方来了。  
“我发现你真的有很多办法毁掉一个完美的下午，康纳。”海尔森翻了个白眼，语气里有明显的不愉快。康纳当然是听出来了，并且为自己的计划得逞而小声笑着，还不忘再补上几句，“真抱歉，父亲。”这个可恨的小混蛋这样说着，“我都忘了今天可能会是你这几年来度过的最轻松的圣诞夜了，我为我毁掉这一天而向你表达我最诚恳的歉意。”  
海尔森决定不跟这个小混蛋一般计较，他待会还得准备晚餐的东西，也没时间跟这小子计较。康纳见自己的父亲不为所动，便坐直了身子，用疑惑的眼神望着他。不过很快这种宁静便消失了——康纳知道怎么让海尔森的情绪平复下来，也知道到底该怎样才能彻彻底底惹怒自己的父亲，于是他关掉电视，而后叹了一口气，“我可真想珍妮姑姑，如果她今晚能来就好了。”他大声的说着，生怕海尔森听不见，还在念出珍妮的名字时刻意加了重音。  
海尔森真是忍无可忍了。  
他把那块无辜的抹布扔到一旁，走到康纳身旁欺身压上。康纳顺从的躺下，身体陷入柔软的沙发中，他头上枕着不知道从哪里拽来的抱枕，在海尔森伸手准备把抱枕抽走的时候抓住海尔森的手，随后将那有些冰凉的手指含进口中。  
海尔森几乎是在一瞬间明白了自己的儿子到底是想干些什么。上帝保佑，他竟然直到现在才知道康纳那些动作演给他看到底是为了些什么。不是单纯恶趣味也不是因为看着自己父亲火冒三丈可以带来什么快乐，只是他的孩子渴望他的爱抚罢了。于是海尔森坐在他身旁，将自己的手指插的更深，与康纳火热的舌头相互纠缠，终于在康纳忍不住的干呕时将自己沾满康纳津液的手指抽出。他指尖点在康纳嘴唇上，顺着康纳的下巴一直游移到喉结。康纳顺从的昂起头任由父亲抚摸，在海尔森试图起身离开的时候不满地紧紧抓住他的手腕。  
“什么？”海尔森被他这一番弄得有些云里雾里。  
“不用去卧室。”康纳对着他哼了一声，“就在这，父亲……就在这就行。”  
“你今天到底是发什么疯？”嘴上这么说着，海尔森的手却不自觉地拉开了康纳身上衣服的拉链。他冰凉的手顺着康纳的衣服探进去，成功引发青年的一阵颤抖。  
“我只不过是想尝试点新东西罢了。”康纳拽着父亲的衬衫领口让海尔森完全倒在他身上，而他别过海尔森的脸凑上去与他接吻。“你懂我的意思吗？不仅仅局限于你的那张床上，父亲。”他的手探到海尔森的裆部，用手挑逗着已经被康纳催到半勃的阴茎。  
“或许我可以把它理解为你讨厌在我的床上做？”亲吻的间隙海尔森提问到，在得到康纳否定的答复后吻得更深，“你这个可恨的小家伙。”  
“我并不觉得我多么的’可恨‘。”奋力挣脱海尔森带着疼痛意义的亲吻，康纳腾出一只手调高了客厅的空调温度，“只是你自己一个人这么觉得罢了，父亲。”  
“我一直以为我所相信的东西全部都是真理。”海尔森脱下了康纳的外衣，随后也开始解自己的衬衫纽扣。  
“这条以及你的洞察之父除外，父亲。”康纳对着他露出了犬牙，却在海尔森用力拧他的乳头时噤了声。他咬紧嘴唇阻止那些本能意义上的痛呼和呻吟声从自己的嘴里飘出来，否则海尔森肯定又要趾高气昂的向他宣布自己获胜。  
“我可没见过像你这样如此糟糕的挑衅人的话。”海尔森在他的脖子上留下吻痕，在康纳忍不住推他的时候直起了身子，“在这等着。”他这么说到，在康纳的注视下站起身子去了卧室。  
拉开柜子，海尔森皱着眉头取出他所需要的东西。也许他得抽点时间去买更多的套回来，海尔森打开一盒取出一枚，顺手拿过角落里的润滑剂就回到了客厅。但是令他诧异的是康纳并不在原位，他像刚刚一样站在落地窗前凝视着纽约的——雪景？海尔森并不清楚这些东西能不能够被称之为“景色”。康纳的身上只穿着一件白色卫衣以及一条裤子，而这全都要归功于海尔森，他走到青年身后，环抱住康纳的腰，康纳明显意识到来者是谁，便转过头对着海尔森的鬓角落下一吻。  
“是忽然不想了吗，精力旺盛的年轻人？”海尔森戏谑的看着康纳，明显看到康纳的嘴角抽了抽，“看来你煞风景的程度和我不相上下。”  
“很高兴你终于意识到这一点了。”海尔森回答到，在被对方白了一眼之后就没再开口。他顺着刚刚康纳望的地方望下去，看到的是被白雪覆盖的中央公园。  
“在我第一次来的时候我就很喜欢这面窗户。”  
海尔森有些对康纳竟然会说出这种话而感到诧异，但他还是选择慢慢听下去。  
“首先，他的视野很好——唔，我想这应该不用说。”康纳咳了几声，试图掩盖他现在的尴尬，“其次，他真的很高。我喜欢站在高处……这会使我感到兴奋，你应该懂这种感觉吧？”  
“每次从这往下看我都会想起我在鸟瞰点上的感觉——那种充斥全身的喜悦和激动，尽数转化成快感席卷我的脑海，我爱死这种感觉了。”  
海尔森挑起眉毛，他的儿子难道……  
“所以我在想，这会不会对我有些帮助。”康纳喘着气，将海尔森的手拉至自己的胸口，而后扭过身子，将后背紧贴在冰冷的玻璃上继续他的自说自话。“当你进入我时我没办法保持持续的愉悦……我会害怕，会疑虑到底要不要完全的把自己的身体托付给你，这种感觉像无形的绳索，勒紧我的脖子，让我喘不上气。”  
“所以我在想……或许这样，会让这种感受稍微消减些？”  
“康纳，你……”  
“就在这，父亲，”康纳回过头，眼睛亮晶晶的，最里面却充满了无穷无尽的欲望。“就在这，求你了。”  
海尔森简直头晕目眩。  
他的好儿子，他的康纳，现在恳求他，让他把他按在落地窗上好好的操一顿。真该死，他不自知这对海尔森是多大的诱惑。鲜美香甜的猎物近在眼前，而老狼绝对不会放过这个机会。康纳之后肯定会意识到这是个糟糕到不能再糟糕的想法，但是海尔森也不会放过他了。  
“好孩子。”海尔森的嗓音听起来有些沙哑，“转过身子，双手撑住。”  
康纳听话的照做了，乖顺的简直不像平日里和海尔森见到的那个捣蛋的坏孩子。此时的康纳双手支撑在玻璃上，将后背紧贴海尔森的怀抱，他的身体小幅度颤抖着，感受着父亲的双手在自己的身躯之上游走。海尔森褪下他的裤子直到膝弯，隔着内衣一层薄布料用手指戳刺穴口。  
康纳喘息着拍开海尔森的手，在海尔森的注视下红着脸脱掉下身最后一块布料。海尔森也没有闲着，他拧开润滑液的瓶盖往手上倒了些许，而后顺着康纳的臀缝一路下滑，直到塞入一个中指指节。  
“看看你现在到底多么淫荡，刺客。”海尔森能够感觉到他的手指完全是被康纳的后面吸进去的，很明显一根手指对康纳来说十分轻松，于是海尔森放心的加入了第二根，“告诉我，你从什么时候有的这个念头？”  
“我……呼。”康纳喘息着，海尔森的节奏今天一反常态的快，这让他有些无法适应。他的后面有些鼓胀，小穴也因为本能而缩紧，“从我到这里的第一天起我就想过……”  
“想过被你的父亲按在落地窗上，被敌对势力的领头人操到晕头转向？”海尔森乐于用言语打压康纳，这些单词如同鞭子一样抽打在康纳的身上，让他的脸颊和身躯泛起不正常的潮红。“你的小脑袋瓜里天天都装着这种东西，看来我必须得罚你。”  
“拜托，父亲……唔！”康纳咬紧了下唇。海尔森毫不留情的对着他的屁股来了一巴掌，又在康纳身体绷紧的那一瞬间塞入了第三根手指，康纳吃痛的差点叫了出来。  
他回过头，用一种愤怒夹杂着委屈的眼神看着海尔森，海尔森明显对康纳的这种反应感到满意，他放慢了手指抽插的速度，反而是爱抚般顶弄康纳的前列腺，青年在这一瞬间破掉了防御，口中发出噫噫呜呜的哼声。他完全勃起的阴茎紧贴在冰冷的玻璃上长时间缺少爱抚，海尔森也就有一下没一下的抚摸康纳的前端。  
手指交叉戳弄着康纳的肠壁，好让青年为他的父亲做好准备。康纳明显被这快感冲昏了头脑，他的前端溢出些许前液粘在玻璃上留下几道水渍，在海尔森撤出全部手指的时候差点软了脚。  
海尔森抓住了他的手防止康纳摔在地上，但随后他把康纳的手引向另外的一个地方。康纳颤抖着感受到自己的手被贴在某个火热的东西上——他父亲用来创造他，同样给予他无限欢愉的阴茎，这些认知一股脑冲进康纳脑子里让他的眼角溢出些许生理性的眼泪，他生涩的上下撸动他父亲的阴茎，知道听见锡箔纸袋被撕裂的声音——海尔森用牙咬开了避孕套，他把套子套上，随后按着康纳的后颈把他完全压制在落地窗上。康纳看着下方纽约城的景色，感受着他的后面一寸一寸缓慢的被他父亲的炽热所填满。  
呜咽几声，康纳被引导着朝后坐，直到阴茎完全被他吞入体内，两人才停下了动作小声喘着气。刚刚的插入使得海尔森的头部完全顶到康纳的前列腺，这种无与伦比的舒适几乎可以把人冲上天堂，那种由内到外的能够将人完全撕裂的巨大快感令康纳无法招架，他颤颤的扭过头去任由父亲剥夺他肺中仅剩的空气，仿佛是溺水之人遇见塞壬，不过是饮鸩止渴。  
过于快的节奏把康纳顶的上半身完全趴伏在落地窗上，从口中吐出的热气在玻璃上凝聚成一股水雾而后又慢慢消失。康纳大声呻吟着，把自己过载的感官无法处理的感觉与情绪融合尽数变为悦耳之乐。几下冲撞过后康纳的阴茎射了出来，乳白色的液体顺着落地窗滑下沾染到地板之上。康纳浑身痉挛，明显是被极乐占据了头脑，他无力的转过身子支撑着自己向海尔森索吻，而海尔森再次搂住对方的腰，心甘情愿地顺从自己的儿子，而下身则进入的更狠，每一下都能逼出康纳的呻吟和尖叫。  
最后一下深深的顶弄，海尔森无法克制的抵达了高潮。他扶住差点摔在地上的康纳随后抽出，将套取下打了个结扔进垃圾桶里。他把自己的衣物整理好，无奈的把自己的儿子抱到沙发上。  
康纳的下身全都被精液和溢出的润滑液体弄脏了，海尔森不得不帮他清理身体，脱下裤子他的扔进洗衣机里。等他回到客厅时康纳明显还没缓过来，海尔森便只得从卧室里拿来毛毯把康纳包裹的严严实实。  
一段时间的沉默明显是让康纳清醒的绝妙方法，等到海尔森把电视切换到新闻时他才意识到自己的儿子已经醒了——康纳嘟着嘴，脸上还是微微泛着红，他从毛毯里伸出一只手拿过遥控器，切换到之前播放纪录片的那个频道。  
“欢迎回来，儿子。”海尔森无视了康纳刀刃般的目光，“满足了自己的小小性幻想，嗯？”  
“才不是。”康纳小声咕叨着，但是脸无法克制的变的更红。“你太过分了，父亲。”  
“我现在还没搞懂你说的过分到底指哪一方面。”海尔森揽过康纳，让康纳的头得以靠在他的肩膀上。  
“……我饿了。”最后康纳这样说道。  
“别着急，孩子，晚餐时间还没到。”  
“我不想再吃那些烤糊的派了。”康纳抱怨着，“而且我们就不能当他是下午茶吗？”  
“当然可以，孩子，只要你不嫌弃我的手艺。”  
“……得了，我不吃了。”  
看着身旁筋疲力尽靠在他身上睡着了的康纳，海尔森笑着拂去那些散发，对着他的额头落下一吻。

End.


End file.
